Until the day break and the shadows flee away
by eden alice
Summary: Carla and Peter escape together just for a night.


Until the day break and the shadows flee away, turn, my beloved

The drapes are only the most pathetic of attempt to keep the light out of the room. In front the motel's 'vacancy' sign flashes red, then blue, then off. Red, blue, dark.

You lie next to me on your left side, facing me, sleeping. Your body is still and relaxed. Flashes of our lovemaking tickle along my nerves.

_your hands skimming down my torso, fingers grazing my thigh  
><em>  
>I like the seconds of dark between the red and the blue the best. Your skin is pale, a gossamer layer of such amazing beauty. At some point both sheet and blanket have slipped, revealing your right breast to my gaze.<p>

_the flush of arousal covers your cheek, goes down your neck, and stains your breasts_

In this calm, the first true rest we've had in the months since your life had fell apart, I am aware of the fact of how lucky I am. Your trust in me had always been consuming and constant. You had the option of walking away, you gave up on yourself but you still allowed my touch after everything that had been taken from you.

Over the past year I have come to rely on you, as I have no others. The trust and love I feel for you is an awesome thing. It is always growing, always changing, but never does it diminish even after fighting it for so long. And what is even more amazing is that you feel the same for me.

You sigh in your sleep, a soft waft of air in an otherwise unimpressive atmosphere.

_gasps echo off the walls, yours as I suck your nipple, mine as your hand grazes my cock  
><em>  
>I want to reach out and touch you, reassure myself that you are really here, not part of a million fantasies I've tried to ignore. One of the countless dreams of you in my arms, just to wake bereft of your company knowing I could offer you nothing to ease your suffering.<p>

I'm not sure if it was easier or not before we became lovers. When the dreams were just conjecture, and the orgasms obtained solely by my own hand.

_fingers so smalls, so sure, stroking me, your lips closing over my cock, sucking  
><em>  
>A vehicle pulls into the parking lot, and our room is thrown into harsh light. The nondescript beige wallpaper is peeling above the bathroom door. The shower is but a small stall that lets out the stingiest trickles of water.<p>

_skin slick with water, ours pressing together, straining for the ultimate contact_

We are alone, in this our new reality just for a night. One night without pasts and the mess we had make of our lives.

_cries of passion, Peter, Carla, love you, harder, now  
><em>  
>The sheets are scratchy along my skin, and I can't imagine how they feel against yours. You are so much more delicate than I, yet infinitely stronger. I wonder at a universe that created all the horrible and wonderful things that I've witnessed and lived. I thank a fate that saw fit to grant you to me. There is so much I wish I could do for you and tonight I almost believe I could give you the world.<p>

_cradling you to me, our bodies still wracked with the occasional shudder  
><em>  
>In sleep you reach for me, a movement sluggish but determined. I know that you will wake if you do not find me next to you, just as I would if your side of the bed were empty.<p>

Your hand lands softly over my stomach and you snuggle closer to me. The familiarity of your scent washes over me, the flowers of your shampoo, the faint aloe from your moisturizer, and something that is wholly and uniquely yours.

_breathing deep I take in the smell of your arousal, you cry out when I taste you  
><em>  
>The cold of your breast coming to rest against my side interrupts my perusal of you. There is a chill in the room, the late winter air infiltrating our world.<p>

As deftly as I can, I tug the blanket over you and then pull you tightly to me. You let out a soft sound of contentment, but you never stir.

I know the feeling, as it's in me too. I have no idea what tomorrow may hold, but with you here in my arms I am more content then I have ever been. For the first time in my life, I welcome the future.

You are with me. I am with you. We are together in a magnificent way I could never have conceived of when you first reached out to me.

On that last thought I drift off to sleep.


End file.
